Etre comme tout le monde l'espace d'un instant
by HaruKuro
Summary: Moriarty pense, réfléchit, bataille. Finalement être humain lui pose plus de problèmes que prévu !


**Nouveau one-shot sur du Moriarty/Lestrade. Oui, encore. Mais que voulez-vous je raffole de ce couple et j'adore me plonger dans la tête de notre criminel consultant préféré ! ^^**

**Attention ce one-shot est à caractère érotique. Plus ou moins. Enfin bref vous êtes prévenus !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^/  
><strong>

**Être comme tout le monde l'espace d'un instant**

La cigarette tenait entre l'index et le majeur. Le menton reposait dans la paume libre, le coude posé sur un genou relevé. La pièce était presque plongée dans l'obscurité, de fins rayons orangés filtrant pour l'éclairer malgré les stores baissés. Les yeux noirs n'étaient plus en alerte et fixaient avec paresse la moquette où reposaient leurs vêtements entremêlés. Il ne pensait plus à rien, n'arrivait plus à penser. Il était perdu après l'effort, ce qui ne lui était _jamais_ arrivé auparavant. Même après avoir baisé il réfléchissait et s'en retournait chez lui sans un regard en arrière, ne prêtant plus jamais attention à celui avec qui il avait passé un peu de bon temps.

Il grimaça lorsqu'il pensa à ce terme. _Baiser_. C'était tellement bestial, tellement animal, tellement répugnant. Mais c'était ce qui lui permettait de ne pas ressentir, de ne pas devenir comme le commun des mortels. Il était au-dessus de tout ça. Son corps devait répondre à des besoins qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours repousser, hélas, mais son esprit s'élevait dans des sphères qu'une poignée d'hommes comme lui pouvaient aussi atteindre.

Sherlock Holmes était l'un d'entre eux. Un brillant jeune homme, tellement facile pourtant à humaniser. Lui pensait que ni cet homme qui lui ressemblait, ni lui-même ne pourrait être... « comme tout le monde ». Et pourtant il avait suffi que le détective rencontre John Watson pour changer. Oh ! des changements minimes pour les autres, mais tellement évidents pour lui, le criminel consultant. Jim amena la cigarette à ses lèvres, en tira une bouffée avant de laisser la fumée grisâtre ressortir dans un souffle.

C'était tellement pathétique d'être ainsi. C'était bizarre. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais penser comme avant. Qu'il allait être enchaîné à cet état d'esprit pour le restant de ces jours. Un étau d'angoisse lui enserra le cœur et il déglutit en passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs. Le pire était que ça ne le gênait qu'à moitié !

_Mon Dieu mais à quoi je pense ?_ songea-t-il en fermant très fort les paupières.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au corps allongé sur le ventre à côté de lui. Le drap blanc recouvrait jusqu'aux omoplates l'homme et son visage assoupi était tourné vers lui.

Il devait se reprendre. Sortir de ce lit. Disparaître à jamais de sa vie. C'était une très mauvaise idée, à présent, de rester auprès de lui.

S'il restait il deviendrait comme Sherlock, accroché désespérément à son chien-chien. S'il partait il n'avait qu'à dire au revoir à tous ses soucis du moment, à redevenir le terrible génie terrorisant Londres et possédant la plus puissante organisation au monde ! Ce moment de sa vie ne serait plus qu'une erreur de voyage, un simple détour qu'il se promettait de ne plus emprunter.

Une erreur... et quelle erreur...

Il était peut-être déjà trop tard. Peut-être était-il déjà comme Sherlock.

Dévisageant l'homme endormi à ses côtés il porta sa main libre vers son visage pour le caresser doucement. La douceur. Il n'en avait jamais fait preuve auparavant pour un être humain. Jamais. C'était inutile, comme la tendresse, l'affection, l'amitié, l'amour, la compassion, la pitié, le respect de la vie, les sentiments, tout. Tout ce qui revenait de l'émotionnel était inutile. Des embûches, des écarts, des ennuis, des ralentissements.

Il retira ses doigts après avoir effleuré les lèvres gonflées par leurs baisers.

Un soupir s'éleva dans la chambre silencieuse. Froissement de tissus. Il se leva pour aller écraser sa cigarette dans le cendrier posé sur le bureau. Il savait qu'_il_ ne fumait pas. Il avait arrêté pour opter pour les patchs. Plus simple et plus radical. S'il gardait le cendrier c'était pour lui. Et aussi parce que c'était un cadeau. Jim le tint entre ses doigts un long moment, le faisant rouler pour le regarder sous toutes les coutures d'un air pensif.

Un mouvement derrière lui. Un grognement. Il tourna ses yeux vers la silhouette se redressant lentement, s'agenouillant sur le lit en se frottant les cheveux. _Soit tu pars maintenant pour ne jamais le revoir, soit tu peux être sûr de ne jamais t'en sortir._ Il fit la moue en reposant le cendrier. Plus le choix s'imposait à son esprit, plus ça devenait _compliquer_. Et avant, la complication était une chose inconnue. Nouveau soupir inaudible.

L'autre se leva. Il ne le regardait pas, trop focalisé sur ses pensées qui devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques. De plus en plus confuses. _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive avec _lui_ ? Il est tout aussi banal que _Johnny Boy_ ! Il est même pire que banal ! Il est aussi commun que les autres !_ pensa-t-il en croisant les bras, agacé.

On l'enlaça par derrière. Il se calma un peu, le choix ayant été fait à sa place. _Tant mieux,_ songea-t-il avec soulagement. Il sut qu'en pensant cela, qu'en ressentant cela, il s'était condamné.

-Tu restes ? souffla l'inspecteur à son oreille.

Il grimaça. De nouveau le choix s'offrait à lui. Devait-il redevenir le terrifiant Moriarty ? Devait-il s'affaiblir comme son ennemi ?_ Sherlock ne sait rien, après tout. Personne ne sait pour _ça_. Même Moran ne sait pas._ Il en venait à se justifier pour lui-même ! _Je suis gravement atteint._

Il se retourna, embrassa longuement Gabriel en lui caressant les cheveux, enlaçant sa nuque avec force. Sa langue ouvrit d'autorité le passage vers sa jumelle, caressa celle-ci avec délicatesse avant de se lier plus possessivement à elle. L'inspecteur répondit à son baiser en gémissant, réveillant le désir endormi chez le criminel. Celui-ci coupa l'échange pour pousser le policier vers le lit, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Après avoir autant tergiversé et s'être livré une bataille entre sa conscience professionnelle et l'humain naissant en lui, il avait bien le droit de jouer.

Une pression sur le torse de son amant fit tomber ce dernier sur le matelas. Lui grimpa sur son homme, frôlant innocemment de sa verge celle se réveillant doucement de Gabriel. Un grognement s'éleva de la gorge couverte de suçons de l'inspecteur, fut vite étouffé par la bouche dévastatrice du poseur de bombe.

Jamais encore embrasser n'avait été si bon, si grisant, si _obsédant_. C'était délicieux.

Il s'allongea sur le quadragénaire, caressant ce torse mille fois touché avec cette même torpeur et adoration. Il aimait ce corps, il ai –

Non. Aimer le corps, _apprécier_ l'homme. Autrement il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Sa bouche lécha, mordilla, goûta une énième fois la saveur sucrée-salée de la peau du policier. Les doigts de l'homme glissaient sur son dos, dans ses courts cheveux de jais, sur ses bras, le cou, le visage. Ils étaient chauds, ils étaient étourdissants. Ses dents mordillèrent un téton, arrachèrent un gargouillement qui le fit sourire.

Puis il se retrouva sur le dos. Il fut embrassé, caressé, emporté. Son esprit s'effilocha, sa réflexion si aiguë partit en retraite. Tout devint brumeux, seuls les gestes de Gabriel étaient précis dans sa tête et sur son corps. _Oui, oui, continue, je t'en prie, plus bas, plus – _

Un râle quitta sa bouche lorsque l'inspecteur atteignit sa virilité si douloureuse. Il se rendit vaguement compte qu'il avait _supplié_ son amant avant de se laisser succomber par cette bouche si douée. Il penserait plus tard. Oui, plus tard. Pour le moment il n'était plus que sensation. Une boule enfla peu à peu en lui, ses doigts s'accrochèrent au crâne de cet homme si commun et pourtant si –

Une explosion de chaleur.

_Oui ! Continue ! Oui !_

Il lui ferait payer.

_Je t'en supplie !_

Lorsqu'il aurait repris un peu de vitalité il lui ferait payer. Assurément.

_OUI._

Il se sentit partir. Sa conscience s'envola. Un bonheur sans nom l'emplit de la tête aux pieds. Son corps vibra encore quelques instants, suspendu entre des centaines de sensations extraordinaires.

Il s'écroula sur le matelas, soufflant avec force tout en essayant de reprendre une respiration convenable. Ses jambes tremblaient par soubresauts, son cœur battait trop rapidement à son goût.

On l'embrassa délicatement. Des doigts caressaient son corps moite et affaibli, légers frôlements qui le rendaient fou. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, porta sa main au visage de Gabriel pour le caresser avec douceur, remerciement muet pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Je vais te faire payer ce que tu m'as fait ressentir._

Il répondit au second baiser et ricana doucement, arquant un sourcil curieux chez son compagnon.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Le murmure était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles. Il embrassa son amant, heureux.

-Rien. Je découvre.

Jim le retourna, ravageant cette bouche si magique de mille baisers, caressant la virilité de Gabriel d'une main impérieuse.

Il resta toute la nuit, ne partant qu'à l'aube après que l'inspecteur se soit réveillé.

Il se rendit compte une fois chez lui qu'il aimait dormir dans les bras de Gabriel Lestrade. Et ce constat l'alarma un instant avant qu'il ne le chasse rapidement, peu enclin à se pencher de nouveau sur la conversation interne qu'il avait eu.

Un jour, peut-être, devrait-il faire un choix. Mais pour le moment il voulait profiter de ce qu'il ressentait. C'était intéressant et c'était bon.

Tout simplement.


End file.
